


A River Runs Over Him

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delgado!Master meets River Song.  This goes about as well for him as one might expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A River Runs Over Him

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 102

At first, the Master didn't recognize the woman approaching him as a Time Lady; she was taking her disguise a bit far, with the short skirt and the masses of coppery hair.

"I love your new look," she said purred. "Especially the beard ... such an improvement over that ridiculous goatee."

He gave her his best smile. "I'm afraid you have the advantage of me, My Lady," he said -- just as her fist slammed into his chin.

When his vision cleared, he was staring up at a pair of long legs. "What was that for?"

She winked over her shoulder. "Spoilers!"


End file.
